1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a quick coupler, and more particularly to a coupler structure that enables a mount and a coolant supplier to be quickly disconnected and connected without consuming excessive labor work or labor time.
2. Related Art
Liquid-cooling heat-dissipation is widely applied in heat dissipation of electronic products. In an existing liquid-cooling heat-dissipation device, pipelines are fixed in an electronic product and then connected to a coolant supplier.
The coolant supplier provides coolant to electronic components which need heat dissipation within the electronic product via the pipelines. Thus, heat exchange occurs between the coolant and the electronic components, so as to realize heat dissipation for the electronic components. Then, the coolant which is heated due to the heat exchange flows back to the coolant supplier and is further cooled down, so as to be used again for next heat exchange.
However, in the above liquid-cooling heat-dissipation device, the structure thereof still has disadvantages in practical use. As the pipelines are fixed, if the electronic device is configured densely, for example, a plurality of servers is configured within a fixed space, it can be imaged that too much labor time and labor work are consumed when the pipelines are being connected to or disconnected from the coolant supplier, and a lot of troubles and inconveniences are caused accordingly. Therefore, the existing liquid-cooling heat-dissipation devices still need to be improved to a large extent.